Oceandust
by Cilinity
Summary: "There's no more wind to be found in the sails, hands full of fallen stars and comet tails. Rivers of sand unintwined through my hands, to know what they've seen, well, my burden's all pale" He sang, the sand scratching my legs. "What's the dust of stars?" He asked as he looked up abruptly. I laughed. "What the dust of the ocean?" I asked. "Oceandust." He said smiling.


**Oceandust**

**Chapter 1**

"Put it back Vinette!" I yelled chasing my younger sister up the winding stair case.  
>"Allyson! Vinette! You're adults! Is it going to be like this at your fathers funeral?!" Our mother yelled up at us. Vinette pouted and jutted her hip to the side. She turned abruptly tossing the necklace into my face.<br>"Humph, it's ugly anyways." She said sashaying away. I looked at her in disbelief.  
>"I got this from dad." I said, stepping forward, tears welling up as I clutched the golden locket. She looked at me, her hazel eyes boring into mine.<br>"Well whatever it's still ugly." She said flipping her long black hair over her shoulder.  
>"You're the biggest bitch on the planet aren't you?" I yelled, my voice echoing through the hallway. She scoffed and flipped her head, looking back towards the stairs.<br>"Look, Ally if you never noticed, Dad didn't care about me! All he cared about was you! I was nothing to him! He fucking disowned me!" Vinette yelled in sadness in anger. I moved back, my hands working by themselves and pushing her against the wall.  
>"That's not his fault Vinette! You acted the way you did! You snuck out 247 with your stupid boyfriends! You stole cigarettes from the liquor store! You got caught with weed! It's your entire fault Vinette!" I yelled pushing her up against the wall. She sighed, forcefully pushing me away. I ran my hand through my hair.  
>"I don't care. I'm getting dressed" She spoke, slamming her bedroom door behind her. I stomped into my bedroom, my bare feet harshly padding along the hardwood. I pulled my freshly pressed black dress over my shoulders. I looked at the wall, tears rolling down my cheeks.<br>"God I'm an idiot." I said moving forward as I punched the full length mirror. The glass shattered around me into a million pieces. I took the mirror less frame and threw it down. The wood scrolling crashed away from it, leaving a broken mess across the cherry wood flooring. I regretted it, knowing my mom would yell at me later. But I was 19 years old why should I care.  
>I walked down the stairs, my black platforms clicking. Vinette was behind me, of course trying to outdo everyone. She had on a long dress that was solid black to the knees and flared to mesh at the bottom. She had on black heels that were an inch higher than my already sky high ones. She towered over me, her hip length black hair put up in a perfect ballerina bun.<br>"Girls hurry." Our mother shouted from the kitchen. She had on a knee length dress and black pointed pumps. Her hair was pulled up into bun too. Mine was open, curled tightly with a crystal headband in the middle and a black veil cascading over the back. My dress was black, sweethearted at the top and tight to mid-thigh. At my waist lace started and flowed into a train at the back.  
>"Oh my gosh you guys get to meet my boyfriend at the funeral." Vinette squealed. My mother gave her a surprised look.<br>"You want us to meet your boyfriend at your father's funeral!" She yelled, become upset. Vinette backed up. I smirked as she got put in her place.  
>Funerals are horrible. I mean that's normal but when it's for your own father it's even worse than normal. After they buried him we went inside to eat. Vinette was attached to a blond in a black suit. She scurried over to me in her sky high heels.<br>"Ally, this is my boyfriend Austin." She said, intertwining their hands. I looked at him. Austin Michael Moon.  
>"Allyson Dahlilah Dawson." He rolled my full name off his tongue.<br>"Austin Michael Moon." I said, looking into his hazel almost brown eyes. He smirked and Vinette looked at me confused.  
>"You know each other?" She asked her teeth clenched.<br>"Oh yeah I know him." I said crossing my arms and walking forward.  
>"See Allyson was a weird girl in high school." He said as he stepped away from my sister.<br>"I wasn't weird, you and your friends just said I was!" I said, my voice heightening in pitch. He laughed deeply.  
>"But you changed Allyson. A lot." He said, raising his eyebrow flirtatiously. I scoffed.<br>"You changed too Moon. But not in the way I have. So how'd that music career come along that you oh so dreamed of?" I asked. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
>"Pretty good, I go to Julliard" He said smirking as if to rub it in my face.<br>"Ew you go to the same school as my sister!" Vinette shrieked. I cocked my head, ignoring her.  
>"Yeah so do I. I'm just back for semester break." I said, stepping closer to him.<br>"Gorgeous as ever, Allyson." He said smirking.  
>"Horrible as ever, Austin." I spoke back. He placed his hand into the small of my back and pressed me against him. I squirmed in uncomfortableness. I turned my head to the side to look away from him. He laughed, the deepness of it vibrating through my body in shudders. I breathed in, his cologne taking over my senses.<br>"Gosh you're mean Ally." He said into my ear. His hand pressed tighter. My sister separated us with her hands with all the force she could muster.  
>"Really Ally!" She scoffed toward me. I looked at her, my face hard and mean. Her face softened as she locked arms with Austin and walked away.<p>

I threw the suitcase off the bed. I had to go back to school and I was leaving in three hours. My sister still thinks I was trying to date her boyfriend so she's been ignoring me or calling me something whenever she got the chance. Why is she even with Austin? He's 20 and she's 17! It's not even legal. I shook the thoughts from my head as I dragged the suitcase down the stairs. I flipped my long hair over my shoulder, the white tips falling to my waist. In the dull sunlight from the ceiling high windows showed my sister and Austin making out on the couch. I hit her shoulder. She pulled away from him, her eyes pissed off.  
>"What." She stated, not even asking. "Where's mom?" I asked, looking around.<br>"She went to book club with Jeannette." She said and sighed.  
>"Against my wishes you'll have to drive with Austin to the airport." She said getting up and walking towards me. She hugged me distantly and muttered a goodbye before kissing Austin's cheek and walking up the stairs. Austin pulled a duffel bag up from the floor and walked out of the house.<br>"Let's go!" He yelled out of the door. I sighed and followed him put to his car, closing and locking the door behind me. I opened the door to his sports car, closing it a little too hard.  
>He looked at me angrily.<br>"Be the fuck careful." He said turning the key in ignition. I sighed deeply, letting my head hit the headrest. He looked over at me.  
>"Ally what's wrong." He asked as his eyes focused back on the road. I pressed my lips together.<br>"Um I don't know maybe my dad died a week ago and I'm in the car with someone I hate." I said crossing my legs. He pressed his fingers hard into the steering wheel. It started raining, which is something that never happened on Miami. We crossed bridge as Austin looked intensely at the road. I heard screeching wheels before I heard the sound of metal bending. My head moved forward as Austin grabbed my hand tightly as the car ran over the jersey barriers and into the water below. The last thing I heard was Austin.  
>"Hold your breath darling!" I shouted before everything went black with a splash.<p> 


End file.
